The Player (Fat Princess)
|-|Villager= |-|Warrior= |-|Worker= |-|Ranger= |-|Mage= |-|Priest= |-|Pirate= |-|Ninja= |-|Giant= Summary The Player is the unnamed playable character of an PlayStation 3-exclusive action real-time strategy video game Fat Princess. They have nine different classes (six default ones and three DLC classes which are Pirate, Ninja and Giant) by picking up hats that are generated by hat machines and their goal is to rescue the Princess from an enemy team's base and bring her back to their own castle (while being able to feed her cakes to make her heavier and harder for enemies to carry back). Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Varies (Player chosen) Origin: Fat Princess Gender: Varies Age: Unknown Classification: Villager, Warrior, Worker, Ranger, Mage, Priest, Pirate, Ninja, Giant, Grim Reaper, etc. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification (Warriors and Rangers can use torches to light their weapons on fire to inflict additional damage), Magic (As Mages and Priests), Fire Manipulation (Mages can cast fireballs and fire-based area attacks by using their staff. Players can light their weapons on fire to burn enemies by hitting them), Ice Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (A upgraded Mage can shoot iceballs and slow down enemies by freezing them with ice attacks), Explosion Manipulation (Workers can throw bombs and even use larger ones from their Hat Machine), Healing (When waiting long enough, a player can heal themselves by eating a cake. Priests can directly heal their allies), Aura (Priests can create glowing auras to allow a fully-healed ally to absorb any damage from a single hit), Light/Darkness Manipulation (As Priest), Life Absorption (When upgraded, the Priest can steal life from foes to drain their health), Curse Manipulation (A upgraded Priest can charge an area-curse spell which handicaps all foes' controls for a short period of time), Transmutation (Can use a magic potion to turn enemies into extremely weak chickens), Smoke Manipulation and Stealth Mastery (As Ninja), Large Size (Type 0; As Giant) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can break down giant rocks and enemy castle's doors with a few hits) Speed: Subsonic (Can quickly dodge arrows shot by Rangers) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can lift princesses when they became fat by eating too much cake) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Can endure hits from other players) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range normally. Extended melee range to several meters with weapons Standard Equipment: Various swords, shields, glaives, axes, staffs, bows & arrows, bazookas, scythes, cakes, bombs, magic potions, etc. Intelligence: Above Average (Can easily wield/use multiple different weapons with ease and construct various fortifications/siege equipment such as Hat Machines/doors/catapults using resources like woods and ores) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fat Princess Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Playstation Characters Category:Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Knights Category:Sorcerers Category:Wizards Category:Priests Category:Ninjas Category:Pirates Category:Giants Category:Armor Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Glaive Users Category:Axe Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Bow Users Category:Gun Users Category:Staff Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Healers Category:Aura Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Curse Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Weapon Users Category:Builders